Nudge at MIT
by MaraFox006
Summary: What happens when Nudge goes to college at MIT? Will friendships be tested? Will romance blossom? And what's the new girl's power, anyway?  COMPLETE!
1. An Unexpected Identity

It is my first day at MIT. As myself, I had to go to a school that had to do with computers, so I applied.

With Angel away at High School, Iggy studying medicine, Gazzy about to get his High-school degree, and Fang and Max married, I am finally able to go to college guilt-free.

This school is in beautiful Massachusetts, right by the Charles River. I love all the open air and sunshine. The people are so friendly. There is only one thing that I'm worried about.

You see, the Flock had some issues with schools in the past. We tried going once, but it didn't work out. Too many Erasers.

And evil scientists.

I, Nudge, once again tried to get the Flock to go back to school. They didn't listen.

So, as I walked up to the front door of MIT, you can't possibly imagine how happy I was. The yard Is so beautiful. So many trees.

Holding the brass door handle in my hand, I readied myself.

_This is gonna be hard. But it'll be worth it._

I open the door and walk up to the first person I see; trying to be friendly.

"Hi! My name is Nudge. What's yours?"

"Eve. Are you new here, too?" She smiles, and I immediately know that she is someone trustworthy.

"Yeah." I nod.

"I'm boarding here; but I don't know where the heck the rooms are and who I'm with."

She says that there's a list of who's with who. She leads me over to a billboard with peoples' names on it.

"It says I'm boarding with you." I say, relieved that I have someone friendly with me.

"In room 1227."

We ask the secretary for directions to our room. She gives us a key and, after thanking her, we quickly run upstairs.

Opening the door, Eve gasps.

"Look at the view!"

Our room has a window overlooking the Charles River. The view is breathtaking.

"Here, I have to go to the bathroom." I say, and start searching the halls for a bathroom. When I find one I go inside.

"Thank god." I mumble, and after checking to make sure no one is in the bathroom with me, I stretch out my wings.

Quickly, without warning, the door opened. I saw in the mirror that it was Eve.

"Your scarf got caught in the-" She pauses, seeing my wings.

"Oh, no." I say. "This isn't what it seems."

"No," Eve says, "I know what they are, because I have them too." She spreads her tawny wings out.

_Boy, do I have a lot to tell Max._


	2. Life is Good Without Erasers

The sun breaks through my eyelids before I am even half awake.

Opening my eyes, I stretch and walk over to the window curtains. The red velvet is heavy in my still weak hands as I draw them open, letting the sun shine in even more.

"C'mon, Eve!" I say, playfully throwing a pillow at her.

Eve wakes up and yawns. Her red hair is already perfectly in place, no tangles or anything. How I envy her. She looks exactly like the girls in my favorite fashion magazines.

"Is today Saturday?" She asks, and stands up.

I check the calendar hanging up on our wall.

"Yeah. The 21st."

"Good." She laughs. "That means we can explore a little bit."

Eve and I have been at MIT for a week now, and it is absolutely fabulous. I am trying for a degree in computer technology, and Eve is taking all kinds of animation classes. She is an incredible artist.

I run into the bathroom with my outfit for the day: A purple blouse with skinny jeans and heels. Tons of accessories.

"Mm Hmm." I yell through the door. "I hear there's a bunch of shopping malls and cool stores in Boston."

"Let's go."

***

We are walking down Newberry Street. There are a bunch of awesome vintage shops. I love all of it. The sun is beating down on our heads, and it feels fantastic. Eve's already red hair looks like it's about to light itself on fire. Her eyes are glowing as we walk from shop to shop, the autumn sun shining down through the leaves on the trees.

We walk into the Life Is Good store right smack dab in the middle of the block. You have to climb up a flight of stairs to get in. It's so cool.

The store has a bunch of awesome trinkets as soon as you walk in.

"It has a _downstairs_!" I whisper to Eve.

We run down the wooden stairs to a room that's full of clothes.

Hats.

Coats.

Shirts.

My personal paradise.

We approach a friendly-looking man holding a logoed mug.

"Hi! Do you work here?" I ask.

The man's face turns into a sneer. It starts to morph into the hideous head of a dog.

_Oh, no._

"Aw, man!" I scream.

"Eraser! Eve, run!"

The Eraser charged at me at full speed. I ran behind a rack of shirts, pulling Eve into safety with me.

Shoving aside the rack of shirts to reveal the Eraser's face.

"I thought all of you loser's died!" I yell, and take a swipe at his face, dislocating his lower left jaw.

Eve came up from behind him while he was distracted and hit him over the head with another mug. He fell to the ground with a _thud._

I felt a sickening crack on the back of my knee and fell slightly forward. Getting up, I turned around to see another Eraser.

The few people in the store started to stare.

I snap out my wings with barely enough room to spare and jump off of the stone stairs outside. Eve closely follows, and, sadly, so does the Eraser.

_A Flying Eraser? Really?!_

I sigh and fly higher.

Eve, being a new bird-kid, has difficulty fighting in the air. She tries to kick him, but misses and somersaults backwards.

Quietly flying behind the Eraser, I cup my hands and smack them over his ears. His eardrums pop and he falls to the ground, moaning in pain.

"C'mon. While we still have time!" I yell behind to Eve and lead her back to our boarding room.

Even college can't be normal for me. I'm so bummed out.

You can't just give me one boring, nothing-to-do Saturday?

I guess not.


	3. How To Get Captured for Dummies

HEEEY! OK, THIS IS MARAFOX006 HERE TO SHARE WITH YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER IN MY STORY NUDGE AT MIT! I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LOOOONG WHILE, BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I WAS REALLY BUSY! SOOO, ENJOY! THANK YOU FOR THE TRIG INFO!

NUDGE'S POV

Eve and I were stuck in Trigonometry. We were required to take one or more math courses, so we chose Trig.

"Trigonometry began as the computational component of geometry. For instance, one statement of plane geometry states that a triangle is determined by a side and two angles. In other words, given one side of a triangle and two angles in the triangle, then the other two sides and the remaining angle are determined. Trigonometry includes the methods for computing those other two sides." My teacher explained. Eve's layered hair fell in her face as she quickly took notes. Sometimes I wondered if anyone could read her messy scrawl but her.

"Any questions?" My teacher, Mrs. May, had asked. Everyone was too busy taking notes to respond.

"Good! This class catches on fast, unlike my last period…" Mrs. May droned on and on in her depressing monotonous voice. I hated it! I mean, I talk a lot too, but at least _my _voice has character.

Voice. _The_ Voice. Ahh, how I miss Max and the rest of the Flock.

After Trig; which was our last period, Eve and I ordered out for dinner. I suck at cooking, (Iggy taught me to make pancakes once, and I was too distracted talking to him about some stupid subject that the pancakes caught on fire.) so most of the time Eve cooks or we end up eating Chinese or pizza for the night. Something along those lines.

"Ok! So… have you asked Devon out on a date yet?" I asked Eve. She's had this huge crush on this guy since like, two weeks ago. She's obsessed, and that's with me talking! Devon is his last name. No one knows his first. They say it's really embarrassing, so no one asks.

"No! I have no confidence, Nudge!" She laughed, her grey eyes shining.

"Moonlight flies by the river…" I fantasize that Devon is a bird-kid too. Sadly, we have no proof that he is.

At that moment the door breaks down. Eve and I screamed.

"Who are you!" I yelled, opening our window and kicking out the screen. Eve and I are not on the bottom floor, thank god, so we have some room to jump from before we fly. The men turn into Erasers and chased me and Eve around the room. I did a roundhouse kick to one's temple, clipping it just so. They fell down to the ground with a _thunk._

We jumped out the window and took off for flight. I circled around and flew directly upwards a couple thousand feet so that we didn't scare the citizens. I wouldn't want Max to find out that we were discovered in yet another city.

The other four jumped out the window and uneasily spread their wings.

_Crap!_ I thought, looking at them fly around; higher and higher; until they reached us. One of them grabbed Eve and bound her feet. She smacked his nose upward, breaking it and shoving the bones into his brain. He fell into the river below us.

Eve kicked off the binding around her ankles while I tried to attack the others. They bound my ankles too, and no matter how many times I kicked and clawed at them, they bound my hands too. Eve was struggling with her own bindings when suddenly a helicopter (_Really! A HELICOPTER!) _Appeared to take us away. They threw us in like trash and shut the doors behind us.


	4. They Make Them Good Freaks go Mad

HEYY YOU GUYS! OK, SOME OF YOU (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) ASKED FOR A LONGER CHAPTER…. SOOOO HERE IT IS. THE WORD COUNT IS: 1,841!

AND NO, ANGEL, THAT IS NOT A LIE.

*OWL CITY: VANILLA TWILIGHT

Nudge's POV

I walked through the halls of the lab, being pushed and shoved by the two idiots at my sides. My wrists were bleeding again, because they had tied my hands together so tight that I couldn't feel them. It was like they weren't even there.

"Get in!" My 'guard' yelled, spitting and shoving me into a dog crate.

"Shut up!" I screamed at him, and he kicked the crate's bars in response. I hated that. When I was little at the School they would kick my cage's bars to scare me. I guess I'm still afraid of that. I look across the aisle to see Eve smashed in a medium crate. I mean, she's tiny, but you can't give a Seventeen-year-old a _medium_ crate! I had a medium crate when I was nine!

I scanned around the room.

"Nudge?" I heard a familiar voice whisper.

"Angel? Where are you?" I hissed. Angel was my favorite sister. I saw a small hand poke out of the bars of the crate next to mine.

"Over here! Where are you?"

I smacked the side of my crate and she laughed. Angel was a beautiful Twelve-year-old girl. Her curly white-blonde hair fluttered down her shoulders and bounced when she walked. Her blue eyes had an amazing air of intensity to them, and she was at a pretty good height. Her brother, Gazzy, was in high school and was extremely handsome. He had Angel's eyes and fair hair, which fell over his face in calm, collected kind of way.

"Is anyone else here?" I called out.

"ME!" I heard Iggy call to me.

"Hello, Iggy." I said. Iggy was, IS, my best guy friend. My BGF. He was tall, blind, and a brilliant cook. He wanted to become a doctor so that he could set a good example of doctors to kids. Unlike whitecoats…

"Me. Nudge… You don't have any idea of how much trouble you're in…"

"Hi Max!" Max… well… she's like a mom to me. She helped me out with all the girl stuff, something that asking Fang to do would've been… er… disturbing.

"Nudge! I haven't seen you in so long! If only I could get out of here! If they so much as lay one finger on Max, their necks'll be snapped."

"Cool it, Fang."

Fang mumbled some swears and shut up.

"Ok, everyone, meet Eve! She's awesome, and a Bird-kid like us!"

"Oh, joy, another freak joins the party…"

"Is she hot?"

"Gazzy!"

"What does she look like?"

"Is she nice?"

A whitecoat appeared in the hall. No one dared to talk, for fear what he would do to us.

_Isn't it hilarious how all of these evil whitecoats are men?_

_Shh, Angel. Who knows what they can hear you think?_ I love my little physic BFF!

The whitecoat took me into a lab-room. Lots of needles. TONS OF DEADLY THINGS. Yay! Yet another torturous moment in my life.

He grabbed a needle and stuck it into my arm after he had sat me down.

I started to cry, unable to control what I was doing. These shots make you slightly insane.

"Oh, Iggy, how I love you…" I babbled, barely able to remember where I was. I started to say just about everything I could, not remembering what I had said the previous second. The whitecoat took some notes and gave me another shot.

"No! No! No!" I sobbed. "Everything was starting to go right!" I started wailing, hiding my head in my hands. My left arm was sore from all the injections. I have, basically, a 'collection' of scars on my arms because of injections like these.

Angel's POV

A whitecoat threw me in a locked chamber with a few people. They were all thinking things really fast, and what they were thinking didn't make much sense, either.

'_And if I have a'_

'_what if that's not true'_

'_I had a great day'_

'_I'm really sad'_

'_my family is kind'_

'_I'm hungry'_

The thoughts were tormenting me. I crawled into the corner of the room. If they would all just go away…

"Stop!" I screamed.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"  
They didn't. Predictable.

"STOP. I ORDER YOU." I manipulated their minds into being quiet. The silence stung my ears, and they popped.

The people filed out of the room, and I was alone. I had a feeling that it would be for a long time.

Iggy's POV

I was taken into a room that I could feel was many colors. I sat contentedly on the floor, feeling the colors on the walls. Suddenly I felt needles piercing into my skin. I was scared. Being blind meant that I didn't know what was there. I carefully made my way around to room when suddenly my foot slipped on a ledge. I grasped frantically for something until I found a handhold and pulled myself up. After walking past more spikes, ledges, and various obstacles, I finally knew my way around the room.

Exhausted, I sat in the middle of my rainbow room, muttering quietly. I shook with fear of what might be behind me. I turned around and reached in front of me. I wondered what this room would actually look like if I wasn't blind. As someone who is in their last year of college, I knew I shouldn't cry, but I did, selfishly. I wanted more than anything to be able to see.

Nudge's POV

After about an hour of getting shots, I was walked back into the hall. I could barely stand, and two whitecoats had to carry me into my dog crate. I collapsed inside, my vision blurry. Iggy was being walked back in. He was shaken, his head averted towards the dirty ground. Not that he could see it.

They took Eve, Max, and Fang. All three looked extremely scared.

Around half an hour later, they brought Angel back. She was mumbling things without seeming to realize that no one was listening. She seemed… zoned out. What had they done to her?

"Angel? Are you ok?"

"Yes…" She said dreamily. "I made a new friend! I like it in there!" She said. She was going delusional. Her voice didn't sound healthy, and she was breathing heavily.

"Wait-were?"

"In the orange room!" She giggled hysterically.

"Nudge! Can you hear me?" Iggy called.

"Yeah." I said, slipping between consciousnesses.

"What happened to you?"

"They; I dunno. They gave me a ton of shots, and then put me in this weird mask…" I gasped and was thrown into a fit of coughing.

_'I'm hungry…very hungry!' _Angel thought quickly.

I held out my hand between the bars of my cage, and Angel took it.

"I'm scared!" She screeched. She seemed to be getting back to normal.

"Iggy, what'd they do to you?" I asked.

"They locked me in this-uh-colorful room. There where boobie-traps everywhere. I couldn't see a thing. I was so scared that someone would, like, come out and kill me."

Iggy started to talk to Angel, but I stopped him, because I still heard her hysterical laughter and talking to her 'new friend'.

Max's POV

I was led into a room that had a cage on one side and a glass wall on the other.

The nerve of the jerks…

On the other side of the glass wall was another identical room. And In that room…

Was Fang.

"Fang!" I cried, and ran to the wall. I pressed my hands against his through the glass.

A whitecoat came through the door to my room. He brought in this strange chair. He, (and one of his friends) pulled me into the chair. I bit one of them, and kicked the other. They Strapped my arms and legs in place with iron bars; and put two plates of cold, hard metal down on the sides of my temples, cutting off my peripheral vision. I _had_ to look at Fang.

Fang was strapped to a pole in the middle of the room.

"Oh no, what are you gonna do to him!" I scream. I close my eyes, and a shockwave is sent through my body. I open, my body twitching from the voltage still left in my body.

Ok… so I can't close my eyes…

Three or so Erasers are sent out of the cage on Fang's side. I felt the urge to go and help him. He took blow after blow; his face getting scarred and scratched.

"No! Fang! Please hold on, honey, please!" I called, whining.

"Please! Stop!" I cried. Fang just stood there. Was he even conscious at the time or not, I couldn't tell.

"Stop! STOP!" I screamed, hoping the whitecoats were there.

I closed my eyes, not caring about the shock that passed through my body, getting stronger and stronger…

I Passed out.

Eve's POV

And there I sat. In a rubber room.

"I'm not insane!" I called out, my voice dying as soon as I called out.

I started singing, liking the sound of my dying voice.

"_The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake, I miss you, Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere…"* _I giggle. That sounds _really _cool! I start dancing around the room.

"_But drenched in Vanilla Twilight, I'll sit on my front porch all night."_

Suddenly, the lights went out.

'_If I can't hear myself, I can't hear what else is in here…'_

_'Oh my god. I can't see either.'_


	5. A Shared Power and a Soft Dog

Ok. I am sooooooo annoyed at my computer right now. I have written this chapter over literally nine times, and every single time it crashes and I have to restart writing again.

Enjoy!

Eve's POV

"I can't see!" I called, and I couldn't hear my voice at all. It dropped as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

Great!

Now I'm blind _and _deaf. I can see how Iggy finds this really annoying.

I felt the air around me shudder, as if something was in the room with me.

"But that's impossible." I say out loud. "There was no one in here before." Then I felt something press up against my side and breathe in my ear. I screamed, (not that anyone could hear me) and ran to the other side of the room. I stuck to the wall. The Monster that was out 'there' is looking for me. I tried to calm myself down but failed, so I curled up in a ball in the corner and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt around me for a wall. I noticed two around me and a low, low ceiling.

"They're closing in on me!" I hissed, knowing I was saying the words but not hearing them come out.

I began to walk around, needing to stretch out, but I had my arms out in front of me just in case the Monster was there.

Moving air.

"Eve…" I heard the Monster whisper in my ear. (I don't know whether it was man, human or Eraser; hence the nickname).

I managed, despite laboring hunger pains, to run away from the Monster.

I lay against the wall.

"How did the Monster even get in here?" I thought out loud.

"It wasn't here before. Wait- what if there's more than one?" I pushed the thought out of my mind. Of course there was only one Monster in the room with me.

I fell asleep once more, after hours of contemplation and rest.

When I woke up I felt around me for the Monster. It was sitting right past my feet, but I was too exhausted to move. My stomach was growling, I could feel it; and I felt like if I ate something, I would throw up. I suddenly heard Nudge's voice. And Gazzy's, and Max's. I heard everyone's voice. My little brother's too. They were calling me to go into a better place. And with me not eating in four days, that place seemed pretty good right about now.

A light came to take me there.

Nudge's POV

We were all talking, even Angel, who's mutterings had started to make sense. A guard came in, holding Eve's limp body in his hands. Everyone stopped talking, except for Angel, who seemed to be in her own little world still. She kept on muttering; the guard kicked Angel's crate so hard that it tilted. Angel started to cry. The poor kid, she doesn't even know what's happening.

Eve suddenly came to her senses in the guards arms. She screamed something about a monster and punched him in the face. She came and unlocked all of our crates, swaying a bit. She felt around for the locks and quickly unlocked the crates. It looked like she was going to pass out again. Max grabbed her in her arms and ran her down the hallways until we got outside. Then she took off with Eve and started to lead us back to the place where we call our home.

When we arrived at MIT again, Iggy helped feed Eve until she woke up.

"Who is that?" She asked, grabbing Iggy's hand in an act of recognizing who was beside her. Everyone was confused. Eve's eyes were open…

"Eve…" Iggy asked. "You know who I am. This is Iggy."

"I can't see!" Eve wailed.

"What!" The entire room yelled back at her.

Iggy's unseeing eyes widened.

"You're _blind_?" He exclaimed.

"I guess… so…" Eve managed to say through her tears.

Iggy sat down on the bed next to Eve; still holding her hand.

"It's not as bad as it seems once you get used to it." He whispered. Eve, however, didn't look comforted.

Iggy tried his best to make her feel better throughout the day, and I tried to make Gazzy shut up about all of the blind jokes for awhile. (Trust me; there are more than you can think of.)

Angel came to her senses by the end of the day. She looked at Iggy and Eve, the two blind Avian-freaks in our party, and smiled.

_Iggy wants you to be happy. _She signaled over to Eve, even though everyone could tell what Angel was thinking anyways.

Max groaned. She was sitting by Fang on the little couch that we have, her arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Don't ever die on me, ok Fang?" She whispered so quietly that only a few of us could hear.

Fang just nodded in all of his Fang-ness; not wanting to talk at the moment.

Much like me, to everyone's surprise.

Angel giggled and pulled Total out from under her jacket. Total was yelling at her that the whitecoats tortured him, too, but none of us listened. When Total got fed up with talking, he trotted over to Eve and licked her face.

_Total, you don't have to behave like a normal dog in front of Eve._

"Whatever." Total said, and snuggled up against her. Eve stocked his soft fur and smiled.

"You have a beautiful little black dog, Angel. He's so soft." Eve whispered while patting Total's head.

Everyone's eyes widened.


End file.
